Things That Go Bump In the Night
by fredesrojo
Summary: AU oneshot humorfic for MissJayne. Gibbs and Jenny should really learn to close the bedroom door with little ones in the home...


**_A/n: Oookay, explanation needed here. This is a oneshot involving an AU I established in the Secret Santa Jibbsfest, in which Gibbs and Jenny have been married since Paris and have two sons, six year old Logan "LJ" Gibbs and thirteen month old Max Gibbs. _**

**_Other than that, you don't need much. _**

**_A MissJayne inspired oneshot. Enjoy!_**

**_Disclaimer: not mine, i just use them for entertainment purposes.

* * *

_**

**_"Wolverine"_**

He dusted his way lightly down her torso, ignoring the moans and pleas from her sinful mouth as he painted golden honey-dust across the canvas of her pristine white skin. She whimpered softly, hand reaching out to grab him, but he pulled away easily, setting the bag of dust and feather aside.

"Jethro, please…"

He grinned, leaning down to press one teasing kiss on the tense muscles of her abdomen, tongue briefly flirting with the light snowfall of honey-dust there. The grin widened when she sucked in a breath, another whimper escaping her throat.

They'd both practically attacked each other when she'd gotten home earlier that evening, as two long drawn out murder cases on his part and a handful of Senate conferences on hers had kept them from seeing each other for two weeks, quite the dry spell in his mind. Six year old Logan and thirteen month old Max were sound asleep in their beds when they had finally made it up the stairs and into the bedroom, the lock forgotten by both in their haste to remove clothing.

"God, Jethro, _please_…" Jenny tried and failed to suck in a breath, shakily reaching out to tangle her fingers tightly in his hair, tugging to pull him up from his slow exploration of her torso.

Jethro rested most of his weight on his hands, holding himself over her, raising one quizzical eyebrow. "Please what?"

She moved, winding one leg tight around his waist and shifting against him in a calculated movement, grounding out between clenched teeth as she did so. "You know perfectly well _what._ Get a move on, Marine."

* * *

Logan "L.J." Gibbs woke to satisfy a call of nature, padding out of his Marvel themed bedroom across the hall to the bathroom. He had nearly made it back to his bedroom when a low moan sounded down the hall.

Sleepily, Logan tilted his head, listening. There, another moan, and a weird, rhythmic thumping noise, coming from his parent's bedroom. _What was going on_?

He gave his inviting bed a longing glance, fully prepared to write the noises off as a movie or something Mom and Dad were watching, when a piercing scream echoed down the hall.

Wide awake, Logan sprinted into his room, grabbing his NERF gun and darts before he scrambled down the hall, kicking slightly ajar door open and bringing the gun up to bear just like Dad. "Freeze!"

He faltered halfway through squeezing the trigger to rain a hail of darts on the intruder, realizing belatedly that the intruder happened to be his father, and that both his parents were naked. On a bed. Together.

"Um…Mom?"

Jenny reached across Jethro's back for the sheets, trying to tug them up to cover their state of undress. "What's wrong, honey? Why aren't you in bed?"

Logan flushed bright red and focused steadfastly on the ground, lowering the dart gun as an afterthought. "I got up to use the head 'an I heard weird noises an' then you screamed, so I…well, I thought you were in trouble."

She could feel Jethro struggling not to laugh as he dropped his head to her shoulder, muffling his amusement in her neck. "W—well, baby, I'm glad your first thought was to protect me, but, um…I'm okay. You can go back to bed now, alright?"

Logan nodded hesitantly, turning around to head back down the hall.

"Um, LJ?"

He stopped, halfway through the door, glancing back at his parents. "Yeah?"

"Could you close the door?"

"Uh huh." He pulled the door shut behind him as he continued his shuffle down the hall to his room.

* * *

Jenny let her head fall back to the pillow with a muffled thump after the door closed, her cheeks still flushed as red as her hair, a combination of her and Jethro's previous er…activities and embarrassment.

Jethro was still trying his best not to laugh as he shifted, clearly intending to finish what they started. He was stopped, frowning, by her hands pressing against his chest. "What?"

"Jethro, we can't just let him go back to bed after that! You need to go talk to him."

"What? Why?"

Green eyes narrowed. "Because your six year old son just walked in on us having sex."

"And?"

_Whack_.

"Ouch! Dammit, Jen!" He stumbled out of bed, scowling. "What the hell?"

"Go talk to him. You're not getting back in this bed until you do."

Jethro scrabbled around in the dark for a pair of jeans, jerking them up over his hips as he grumbled under his breath about women who couldn't pace themselves or be quiet.

* * *

Logan blinked his eyes open as the door to his room creaked open, green eyes finding the half-dressed form of his father leaning in the doorway.

"Log?"

"Yeah?"

Dad came in the room quietly, sinking down on the edge of his bed, fingers fiddling with a loose thread in the Wolverine quilt before he looked up. "Uh, listen, son, about earlier…"

Logan shrugged it off, clearly uncomfortable. "It's okay. I'll make sure to knock next time."

"No…listen, LJ, you're a bit young for this, but, uh…your mom and I, we hadn't seen each other in a couple of weeks. That was just us, uh…getting reacquainted." His hand rose, scratching at messy silver hair distractedly.

"But…why were you naked?"

"Um…it's just another kind of uh…hugging, sort of. Remember when we told you that Mom was pregnant with Max?"

"Uh huh."

"Well, sort of like that. Just, um…well, we'll make sure to close the door next time."

Logan nodded, snuggling back down under the covers, smiling when Dad leaned down to give him a hug.

"'Night, Wolverine."

"'Night, Dad."

He thought of something just as his Dad reached the door, hand resting on the knob. "Hey, Dad?"

"Yeah, Log?"

"Does this mean Max 'n I are gettin' another brother?"

Dad looked back at him, his mouth hanging open slack for a while, and then he closed it with a snap. "Uh, you'll have to ask your Mom about that, Log."

He considered that, nodding after a moment, "Okay. 'Night, Dad."

* * *

Jenny was making chocolate chip waffles when Logan came down the stairs the next morning, Jethro having been delegated with Max-bathing duties upstairs.

"Mom?"

She stirred the batter and drizzled a little onto the waffle iron, closing it with a snap as she turned around to regard her eldest son. "Yes? What's up, baby?"

"Are you gonna have another brother for me 'n Max?"

Jenny froze, eyes wide. "What?"

"I was wonderin' if you were gonna have another baby like Max. Another little brother. Or sister, I guess, those are okay too."

"I—I, um…no, Logan. Why do you ask?" She flipped the waffle off of the iron, dishing it out on a plate for Logan as he shuffled to the fridge to pour himself a glass of milk.

He shrugged. "Cause the last time you 'n Dad did stuff like last night, you had Max."

"I—well, no, Logan, we're not going to have another baby. Sometimes, Daddy and I just…we haven't seen each other in a while, and we get lonely."

"Ok."

"Eat your waffle, honey, I'm gonna go check on your Dad and Max." Jenny set the plate down on the table, heading for the stairs.

"Whoa whoa whoa, Captain Exhibitionist, bath is _not_ out here, mister." Jethro ran across the top of the stairs, following a mostly nude Max, who only wore his diaper and seemed to be considering losing that. He bent and swung the giggling baby into his arms, shaking his head. "C'mon, Mad Max, let's hit the tub."

She followed him to the master bathroom, leaning against the doorway. "Jethro?"

"Hm?" He didn't turn away from wrestling Max into the baby bath seat, ignoring the water splashed his way by Max's flailing arms.

"What exactly did you tell Logan last night?"

Jethro shrugged one soaking wet shoulder, cupping his hands to pour water over Max's head. "Just told him we hadn't seen each other in a while and that he wasn't old enough for the full explanation. Oh, and that we'd make sure to close the door next time. Why?"

"He just asked me if we were getting another baby like Max."

He froze, hesitating halfway to pouring another handful of water over the baby's head. "Um…I might have suggested that it was sort of like that."

"Jethro…"

He half turned, holding his hands up defensively. "Look, he's gonna ask later anyways, he might as well know that's where babies come from!" A wince, as Max chucked a plastic boat at the back of his head.

Jenny considered briefly, frowning.

"Jen…he's six. He'll forget about it, and we can make sure to close the door. He even said he'd knock next time." He turned back around as another bath toy flew past his shoulder, reigning in the babbling baby in the water. "Alright, Slugger, stop chuckin' your toys all over."

"Fine. But you're explaining all this when the time comes."

"_What_?"

Jethro Gibbs' exasperated shout could be heard throughout the neighborhood as Logan Gibbs grinned and shook his head, taking a bite of his delicious waffle. Chocolate chips were _good_.

* * *

**_A/n: This is ALL MissJayne's idea. I just supplied the characters and wrote it. :P_**

**_So, um, Happy Tuesday, I guess._**

**_-meg_**


End file.
